


Unconventional Ways of Flirting

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Getting Together, Innuendo, M/M, Modern Era, Novelty Stationary, Semi-Public Sex, Students, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: It started off with a mistake. Merlin hadn't meant to bring that novelty pen Gwen had given him as a gag gift when he'd come out with him to a lecture.But when Merlin starts getting flirtatious text messages from a mystery texter, he thinks it might not be the worst mistake he's ever made.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 162
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Unconventional Ways of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinkalot Bingo 2020 Prompt I ♥ BJs T-shirt picture
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, I wrote and posted this very late. I promise I will come back and look at it again to tidy it up!

It had all started off as a bit of a mistake.

Merlin hadn’t meant to bring that specific pen. He’d been given it as a gag gift by his friend. He’d been in a rush and swept it up with his notes, having run late for his lecture. Well, later than usual.

He made it just in time, sliding into a spot a couple of rows from the front, all the backrow seats already filled. Their lecturer came in. Merlin flicked open his notebook and clicked his pen, starting to write a header for his notes. In his pocket, his phone vibrated.

Merlin’s brow furrowed, he took a glance around the lecture hall. Wondering who it was. Obviously not a friend because he didn’t recognise the number. He swiped at his phone and sent a message. Immediately the mystery texter replied.

Merlin glanced at his pen and felt his face flush. Fuck. Sitting there, as bold as brass on his open notebook was his pen that proudly proclaimed: _I ♥ DICK._

He was about to send a response when the lecturer cleared their throat in a call for the pre-lecture chatter to cease. Merlin put his phone away and turned his focus to the lecture.

* * *

  
As he sat down in his seat, his phone immediately buzzed. Merlin swiped up and glanced at the message. Another text from the mystery person.

He huffed under his breath. He hadn’t even had a chance to sit down, let alone get his stuff out. Whoever this was, they were eager. And flirtatious apparently. Well, Merlin wasn’t above a bit of flirting himself, and he’d come prepared. He sat his coffee mug on the desk with his phone next to it, as he proceeded to open his bag and get out his notebook. The mug had been another gift from Gwen, written on the side in bright red, it said: _Blow Me, I’m Hot._

His phone buzzed on the table and he bit back a grin as he went to read the latest message..

  
  


Merlin wondered why someone would flirt via text messages, rather than asking him out. He hoped that it wasn’t a girl. But if they were watching him closely, hopefully they’d noticed all his gay pride buttons pinned to his bag. It was an unconventional method of flirting for sure. But Merlin was up for it.

He grinned and put his phone away.

* * *

The next week, Merlin made sure he was on time, taking the same spot he’d sat in for the last few weeks. It would be a shame to ruin things by having to sit behind his secret admirer instead of in front of him.

He settled at his desk, getting his things ready. Being careful to perch the brand new notebook he’d purchased specifically for this purpose just to the right of him, to catch his admirer’s eye line.

It was a bright red book, emblazoned with a white font that proclaimed: _I NEED SOME DICK_.

Merlin didn’t need to wait for long before his phone vibrated and flashed with a new message.

He chuckled as he read it and biting his lip, he steeled himself to send a reply.

He cringed as he sent it. Was it too much? Too tacky? He waited, sorely disappointed that when no reply came before the lecture started.

* * *

Before Merlin knew it, it was Wednesday again. He made his way into the lecture hall cautiously, nerves gnawing at his insides. He paused at the back where the ring of desks were highest and scanning all the way down. He looked at the people who were already sitting down. Wondering if amongst them was his secret text flirter. He wondered if he even still _had_ a secret text flirter. Had he pushed it too far for them? Had they even been serious to begin with? Maybe they’d been having a laugh at his expense. The thought had humiliated him for several days until he had decided to have one last try at their strange mating dance—if that was what this was.

He placed his new pen on the table that read: _Certified Cocksucker_ with a shaky hand and waited with his phone in his hand, trying to dismiss the thoughts that persisted to haunt him. A few minutes later, a new text arrived.

Fuck. Merlin hadn’t thought this far ahead. His thoughts raced as he tried to decide how to reply, His mystery texter beat him to it.

  
  


You’d have to tell me who you are first, Merlin thought, before sending his response.

  


They instantly texted back.

  
  


A thrill ran through him at their reply and as he saw the lecturer hurry into the room he hastily sent his own.

  


* * *

To say that Merlin was disappointed not to have received another message from his texter was an understatement. When he woke up on Wednesday, he was tempted to skive off to spare him the frustration of being flirted with, with no results. But they were almost at the end of their course and Mr Kilgarrah had promised that he’d give them some tips on how to pass the exam. He couldn’t afford to give this lecture a miss.

He’d even gone so far as to send his admirer a text during the week, breaking their usual protocol. But he hadn’t received a reply.

Merlin threw a plain old notebook in his bag and his regular pen, if this guy wanted to flirt with him. He’d have to do it face-to-face. Merlin was fed up. He wanted more than a virtual courting and if this guy was all text and no talk, as it were, then Merlin was done waiting.

When he turned up in the lecture hall, he spotted a gift-wrapped box positioned exactly where he normally sat. He looked around studying the faces of his fellow students carefully. But they were all either talking, or busy with phones, or scribbling something down. He couldn’t spot anyone who looked to be watching him.

He flipped over the gift tag to see a message scrawled on the other side: _After the lecture wear this and meet me in the student union toilets. You can take your practical._

Merlin picked up the present and opened it, inside was a novelty t-shirt that read: _I ♥ BJs_ , he laughed and shoved it into his bag. Why not?

* * *

Merlin opened the door to the toilets nervous now it was finally time to meet his flirtatious texter. It had all been well and good flirting with stationary, but this was different. What if he was an arse? What if he was ugly? What if he thought that Merlin was ugly? All these thoughts and more swirled through his mind.

“Hey,” called a guy standing at the back of the bathroom. “You came. And you wore the shirt.”

“Of course,” said Merlin. The guy was tall, at least as tall as he was. More muscular though, with blond hair and clear blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Merlin was sure that he recognised him from somewhere. “I _do_ like them after all. You’re—you’re the captain of the football team! Pendragon, or something.”

“Arthur,” he said. “So are you all talk, or what?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, never one to back down from a challenge. He pushed Arthur into a stall, locking it behind them. He wasted no time in getting down on his knees and buttoning Arthur’s jeans.

Soon he was mouthing at Arthur’s cock through his underwear as it grew to full hardness, Arthur’s fingers in his hair. Merlin fished a condom out of his pocket and rolled it down with his mouth. Arthur groaned and dug his nails into Merlin’s scalp. Merlin hissed, but carried on undeterred, kissing along the length of Arthur’s cock, worshipping it with kitten licks before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down. Working his way up to take Arthur’s entire length.

It didn’t last long. Merlin hadn’t been boasting, not really. He was good at giving head. He’d practiced enough on toys as a teen and the practice had paid off.

Arthur came with a choked off moan.

“Okay,” he panted. “You pass. Arthur Pendragon approved.”


End file.
